Grojbands New Inspiration
by GrojbandFanfiction
Summary: Corey's found a new "inspiration" and the band gets involved with his ideas. They're lyrics have gotten better and they've gained tons of fans. Wonder how it will go for them?
1. Chapter 1

*birds chirping*

"Corey runs in the garge as if he found a new gig as he sometimes does"

COREY: Hey guys!

LANEY: *mutters* im not a guy...

COREY: What was that laney?

LANEY: Huh!? Nothing...

"Laney quickly looks away as soon as their eyes meet as if she had some pleasant thoughts about him"

COREY: Haha ok... Anyways guys i got some good news!

KIN: Let me guess we get to perform at the beach?

KON: Oh no, no do we get to perform at the mall?

KIN&KON: Or do we get to perform at the CHEEEEEZZZEEEE FACTORY!

LANEY: You guys! Let corey talk!

COREY: Thank you laney. *smiles*

"Laney gives a quirky smile then blushes away"

COREY: Look guys i know i usually walk in with a gig but not this time. This time i wrote some lyrics! How? You may ask? With this!

"Corey pulls out a bag of what looks to be marijuana. Everyones jaws just dropped with a curious look on their face"

LANEY: Uhhh corey. . . . What's that?

COREY: Glad You asked Laney. This is the inspiration that gave me the ideas to our new song!

KIN&KON: Wow! How does it work? LANEY: You mind giving us an example of this "genius" inspiration? COREY: Sure! Its a good thing i had one rolled. Ok everyone sit down.

"The whole band had an exciting look on their face as they sat down in a circle. Corey pulls out a lighter and lights the tip of the joint."

COREY: So this is what you do guys, you hit the joint from here. When the smoke starts filling your mouth you have to inhail it. LANEY: *squeeks* Geez corey you're so smart. COREY: Thanks bro! LANEY: *sad face* yeeeaaahhhhh… KIN: Can we just start already? KON: Yeah, I want to feel the inspiration.!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: ITS RAINING LYRICS  
"As the band passed around the joint you can tell it has changed everyones eye color to red."  
"COREY: Soooooo anybody got any new inspiration.

"LANEY: Someone pass be my bass quick! *grabs guitar from kin* Thanks kin. 1..2..3..4!

"Laney shouted as she started rocking out on her bass like she's never rocked before. The others were impressed that they decided to rock out too."

"KIN: Wow look at me! All this is coming out the top of my head!

"KON: I know right! *starts druming faster* ALRIGHT!

"COREY: Thats it everybody keep playing im starting to get lyric ideas. Yeahhh... Yeahhh... Cmon!... Look at them, look at them, just cheering our names, because they know we always party all day! *bass solo*We had trouble looking for brilliance so i got something new, We tried smoking some greens and now we're rocking with all you!, Just sit in a circle and pass the love around, No more hate in the future cause that shit is over NOOOOWWWW! ITS OVER NOOOWWW! HATE IS OVER NOW!

"KIN/KON: WOW! LUNCHTIME!

"LANEY: I guess i can admit it did inspire us a little.

"COREY: Ahh Cmon lanes didnt you just hear us.

"LANEY: Well i did sound pretty awesome during my solo.

"COREY: It was my favorite part honestly. *Smiles*

"LANEY: Hehe ill.. ill go get us some... Hehehehe...uhh WATER! ill go get us some water. *runs out the garage*

"COREY: Whats up with lanes?

"KIN: I dont know? She always acts weird when you look at her, touch her, even when you around her.

"KON: Jesus Core. Im not a love guy cause im more of a cheese guy but even i can tell when a girls crushing hard.

"COREY: Your right kon! We should find this guy shes crushing on and convince him to go on a date with her.

"KIN/KON: *Smack their on faces* Its You!

"COREY: Whaaaatttt!? C'mon bros I'd think i know if she liked me. If anything she just sees me as her bestfriend...

"KON: Well how do you see her? Do you wanna be just friends too? Ive seen how you look at her. Hahaha

"COREY: *face turning red* Ive liked her ever since i can remember but i play it cool cause i dont want her to leave...

"As the boys talked about corey and laney, no one noticed that laney was ease dropping outside the garage door. So many thing were running through her mind like whats gonna happen between them. Her face redder than ever. Her smile so wide as she grasps her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: LOVE STRUCK *12:00 pm*

LANEY: Ohh corey if only you knew... But i just cant tell him that I overheard him earlier today. It would ruin everything...*shoves pillow into her face*

"Its a new day and the band is just practicing in the garage. But there's a little awkwardness between corey and lanes."

COREY: Ok Kin, Kon! Why do you keep starring at us? Im trying to practice but your eyes are distracting me. Do i have something in my face? Besides gorgeous...

LANEY: Oh please... But yeah what the heck guys! Is there something you got to say? Im trying to practice for our next gig if you dont mind.

KIN: What!? Us!? Ohh we're just watching you guys practice thats all.

KON: Yeah.. Look how about we forget this "non weird" situation and just get inspired hehe.

COREY: That doesn't sound suspicious to me! Alright lets go fellas!

LANEY: *facepalm* Your lucky your cute...

COREY: You think im cute?

LANEY: What!? Oh uhh hey are we gonna get some inspiration or what guys! hehe. *rushes everyone out the garage *

KON: So Corey where do you get this stuff from?

COREY: Well to be honest Nick Mallory gave it to me. He said its what inspires him to be so cool.

KIN: Well that explains why he's always so chill.

COREY: There's Nick Mallory. Hey Nick!

NICK: Nick says its a beautiful day to get high. Oh hey Corey.

COREY: Hey Nick you think i can get some more of that stuff. You were right! It does inspire you.

NICK: Sure thing Corey here you go.

COREY: Thanks Nick Mallory!

NICK: Nick thinks sharing the love is cool.

"The band went back to the garage getting ready to light up once again" LANEY: I gotta say Corey, this stuff is pretty amazing. I feel like nothing could go wrong.

COREY: Do you guys ever notice how good we sound?

KIN: Im soooo hungry. I can go for a grilled cheese.

KON: Im so hungry i can eat a million of those right now!

COREY: No time for food fellas. Anybody got some lyrics?

"As the band was getting ready to go home corey and laney had a talk"

LANEY: Hey Corey can i see you for a minute?... In private! Scram kin and kon!

COREY: I got this fellas. Whats up lanes. Whats on your mind?

LANEY: So yesterday before i left i sorda kinda maybe over heard you talking with kon.

COREY: Oh! Hehe what did you hear? *starts sweating*

LANEY: Im just gonna come out with it. Corey do you like me? As in like like?

COREY: Hmm... Ok. Yeah i do like you Lanes but i never told you beca-

LANEY: Because you were afraid id leave.

COREY: exactly...

LANEY: Core! Look at me. *grabs Corey's face* I like you too...

COREY: Really?... *grabs her waist* i didnt know. I guess its my fault. I should of said something instead of being a wimp.

LANEY: Hey your not a wimp. Come here you dummy. *pulls corey in*

COREY:*goes for the kiss* *SMOOCH!*

KIN&KON: oooooohhhhhhhh! *kissing noises*

LANEY: Back off! *Evil stare*

"The band went home and Laney had something to think about as she hugs her pillow pretending to be Corey"


End file.
